


A Dangerous Mind

by RupeesOfHyrule



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter(s) - Freeform, Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe- GTA V, Backstory, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA, GTA AU, Los Santos, Origins, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ryan, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Psychological Torture, Russian Ryan, Russian Vagabond, Torture, Vagabond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RupeesOfHyrule/pseuds/RupeesOfHyrule
Summary: Don't underestimate the allure of Darkness. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it. For if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.Not many knew the story of his past, he kept it a closely guarded secret. The rumours and stories that were spread throughout the underground of his reputation were enough to ensure terror before he even swept through town leaving a river of blood in his wake. He was ruthless his bloodlust only growing as the years past.It had been years since he worked alongside anyone, even longer since he allowed himself to trust someone. But that all changed with her.They accused him of being her drug of choice. Dangerous... Addictive... Toxic... Slowly killing her... But they didn't understand. He was more than that, without him she couldn't breath, he was her air.He would consume her. She would be his, his to possess, his to corrupt. She was too innocent for this world. He would enjoy breaking her.And if he had to play "nice" with this crew to do it so be it.





	A Dangerous Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is inspired by a favourite quote of mine. I do not own these quotes and will try and credit their authors, any quotes I forget to credit please note that I make no claim to them and I apologies in advance.
> 
> Also apologies for any spelling mistakes or grammar issues, nobodies perfect and that is my downfall but I try my hardest.

**A Dangerous Mind**

**Chapter One**

“ _If you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.” — Friedrich Nietzsche_

_December 17_ th 1996.  
__  
Yekaterinburg, Russia.  
  
_Age 16._

They say the passage of time will heal all wounds. However it is the constant betrayals that come along with the allure of darkness that makes the process to become whole again more difficult each time. Pain was an old friend that would come and go, but the scars were a constant, serving as a reminder of every cut each a little deeper than the last, of every moment of suffering, of each bond that was severed making the bearer all the more resolved never to be wounded again, because in the end it was safer to be infinitely and utterly alone than to trust another ever again.  
  


This was a lesson that he had come to learn over the past twelve years. And while he was grateful to the few that had shown him continual kindness over the years he did not feel guilt or remorse for his actions.  
  


The evening air had been balmy, however as the sun sunk below the tops of the buildings a chill began to cling to the night air. He could hear sirens far off in the distance from where he stood concealed in the shadows his gaze turned up at the burning compound across the cobblestone street. The chill of the night air was pleasantly refreshing countering the heat from the blaze that would soon become unmanageable.  
  


He wasn’t worried about this ever being tied back to him, even without his ability to work in the shadows as a ghost the likelihood that the government would allow the details of the program that was being run in that compound for the past twenty years to become public knowledge was ludicrous. The sheer embarrassment and scrutiny that the government would fall under was a guarantee that it would be swept under the rug quietly and swiftly especially when taking into consideration the many years the program had been allowed to run after the fall of the Soviet Union.  
  


The screech of sirens was becoming louder as they drew closer to the street he stood on, it was time to move there was nothing left for him here now, any records of him were gone turned to ash in the fire and the few that knew him from outside the program would assume him dead along with the others. The likelihood of the bodies being identifiable was slim and with them the chance of a fresh start was a possibility now that all his loose ends had been dealt with.  
  


Slipping through the alleyway to his left he made his way towards the street he had left his car parked on, stolen earlier that evening and headed southeast. He did not bother looking back at the city he had lived in since birth while it was true he was thankful it had made him into what he was today he couldn’t say he would miss it. Sverdlovsk now known as Yekaterinburg had hardened him to the world, orphans during the rule of the Soviet Union were a dime a dozen and while most would think him unlucky to be picked up by the program he considered himself extremely fortunate. At the age of four he had known he was different living on the streets came easily to him and while other children whimpered and hid in fear of the violence that littered the streets he thrived in it.  
 

The shadows had been his friend even then being able to slip through them unseen picking pockets and thieving what he was able left him well feed. However it was inevitable that someone would eventually catch him and now knowing what he did it wasn’t surprising that it hadn’t been the untrained eyes of traffickers but a recruiter of the program, a man that he would later come to know as Viktor.    
  


All things considered his life could have easily went down a different path if Viktor hadn’t of found him that day. Having a warm bed and three consistent meals a day were worth the price that was expected of him. Only certain types of children were chosen to take part in the program, he never saw the pathetic whimpering children that hid in fear throughout Sverdlovsk at the compound. No, the children that would first become his peers before becoming his competition and then rivals were like him, to an extent. Still to this day he wasn’t entirely sure what it had been that Viktor had seen in him that first day all those years ago but he suspected he had seen the darkness behind his eyes that later his victims would cower from. Even at the age of four he knew it had been lurking there waiting to be molded and shaped into what he was today. Viktor had seen the potential and given him the resources to achieve it.  
  


That was what the other program recruits had been missing something that couldn’t be taught that you had to be born with, the ability to flip the switch and turn off your humanity. That ability came easily to him like second nature. That was why he didn’t feel anything when he drew his blade across Viktor’s throat. It was nothing personal and he was sure Viktor knew that in the end.  
  


Reaching the outskirts of the city he relaxed as he started the sixteen-kilometer drive out of the city towards Koltsovo International Airport. He had outgrown this city as well as the country in general. Throughout his time in the program he was forced to learn a number of languages so along with the forged passport, credentials and the stolen fortune from the program he saw no issues arising in his transition into the United States.  
  


His plan was to wander throughout a number of cities before he found somewhere to settle for a short time. Despite the desire for a fresh start his particular skillset would not allow for a normal civilian life, not that he wanted one anyway. He was content with who and what he was and held no desires to live a life where he was unable to feel the pleasure and satisfaction of seeing the light leave someone’s eyes as they slipped away into the abyss a permanent look of terror forever etched into their faces and be able to savor the blood splatters that would drip from his skin. And while he knew he would never work for another secret government organisation again his skillset left him with a number of career opportunities, simply on the other side of the law this time around. He planned to make a name for himself throughout the largest crime cities, what name that would be he hadn’t decided quiet yet though he refused to go by program participant number five or just Five for short any longer. He couldn’t remember what his name had been before, he had been too young and it had been too many years of only hearing the name Five for him to remember.  
  


He liked the idea of being able to choose for once, of never having to follow another order again.  
  


He planned to wander; the very idea excited him like nothing else ever had.  
  


This was just the beginning,  
  


He was free.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for reviews ;)


End file.
